No se amaban los sabian
by jimelub
Summary: "No se amaban lo sabian, pero... "


No se amaban lo sabian, pero entendían que los que los unía iba más allá de una palabra "Amor".

Esque de verdad su vida fue dura, tanto para él como para ella, el dolor fue sin duda una parte principal en su niñez, estaban tan concertados en su propio dolor, que, cuando se conocieron, sabian que estarían juntos por no pensar en sus propios problemas, jamás pensaron en amarse, esa palabra no tenía significado para sus vidas. Vieron a tantas personas que "juraban amarse" terminar odiandose, que para ellos simplemente sería un común beneficio lo que los mantendría juntos.

Sin que sus amigos supieran, ni se imaginaran siquiera lo que sucedía entre ellos, continuaron. No fue fácil, es cierto, porque sus inconformidades apericieron siempre, a veces a diario. Si inicio de mucho odio los condujo a insultos y agresiones que lo único que hacían era confirmar su negativa al enamoramiento. Y es que sabían que no se soportaban, que el rechazo era mutuo, pero no se atrevían a alejarse.

Sin darse cuenta, ese rechazo, peleas, odio, se hizo necesario en sus vidas, talvez porque estaban acostumbrados al dolor, quizá porque eran masoquistas y el dolor y la agresión hacían de sus vidas un poco más interesantes.

Los primero encuentros eran causales, en semanas o meses, luego se fueron haciendo más cortos los lapsos para aquellos enfrentamientos. Hasta que se volvieron diarios. No podían o no quieran, es la palabra correcta, dejar de hablarse, necesitaban estar cerca, a él le encantaba y disfrutaba cuando la hacia rabiar y que se pusiera roja, era un poco excitante. Y ella ni que decir lo que le gustaba dejarlo callado sin tener una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y es que era increíble como en poco tiempo sus discusiones se daban hasta porque la mosca volaba cerca de ellos, y no, no era una exageración, ya que, si bien sus primeras discusiones se dieron por los prejuicios de ambos, por querer tener la razón, por negarse a ver la realidad que la vida ahora les mostraba, poco después fueron: por una "mala cara", por hacer "ruido incómodo", por cosas las cuales solo pelearán un par de niños.

Se miraban y sin decir nada se podían quedar segundos, minutos, horas incluso, mirándose fijamente, tratando de descubrir lo que el otro ocultaba.

Y fue así cuando en unos de esos días en los cuales libraban una batalla de miradas, que se fueron acercando, poco a poco, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros del otro y solo se dieron cuenta de su cercanía cuando sus cuerpos chocaron y sintieron su aliento.

Ninguno quito la vista, ninguno, ¡realmente podían llegar a ser tercos!.

Poco a poco vieron en sus miradas una necesidad intensa de afecto, se vieron necesitados de esa palabra de la cual huían, necesitados de amor... Y sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a meditar sus actos, se tocaron... Primero sus manos, despacio, sin prisas, recorriendo y conociéndose íntimamente por primera vez. No se rehusaban a su tacto, sabían que lo estaban necesitando.

Pronto sus caricias pasaron de sus manos a sus brazos, sus hombros, sus espaldas, recorriendo cada centímetro sin dejar nada sin tocar a su paso. Cuando llegaron a sus rostros delinearon con sus dedos cada detalle de su piel. No tuvieron recelo o vergüenza, solo se dejaron llevar por sus caricias y la necesidad de ellas. Pronto sus labios se encontraron y disfrutaron del placer que hace tiempo no sentían... Y se olvidaron quienes eran, lo incorrecto de sus actos, lo que la gente pensarían si los vieran. Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ya amanecía y que habían pasado toda la tarde y noche juntos, sintiendo placer juntos. No pusieron nombre, no había falta, tampoco lo hablaron.¿Qué se supone que se dirían, si los dos se negaban rotundamente a aceptar lo que comenzaban a sentir?.

De hecho para ellos " Era solo placer", eso se repetían constantemente para tratar de convencerse, pero algo cambio, no lo dirían claro está, pero sabían a ciencia cierta que todas sus ideas y murallas encontra del amor se empezaron a tambalear.

Tuvieron miedo, más no lo demostraron, así pasaron días, semanas y meses. Las discusiones de diario terminaban en noches de placer. Así pasaron y eran felices, habían más sonrisas en sus rostros, un brillo especial en su mirada.

No se amaban, pero se necesitaban.

No se amaban porque no querian llamarlo de esa manera, no querían ponerle nombre.

No se amaban por miedo a perderse, pero pronto sus amigos y conocidos supieron lo que ellos callaban y sus ojos lo decían a gritos.

Lo negaban pero sus miradas los delataban y no por vergüenza, no, no era eso lo que en realidad pasaba. Lo negaban por temor a que todos sus miedos se hicieran realidad, a que si empezaban a creer en ese cuento de hadas, pasará lo que habían visto de primera mano. Y porque su orgullo lo permitía y vaya que eran orgullos.

Su compañía por beneficio mutuo, como lo habían llamado, se convirtió en una maxima necesidad. Necesitaban del otro, necesitaban sentir su mirada, su aroma, su piel, necesitaban sentirse, encontrarse. Cuando se hallaban solos, pensaban profundamente en lo que estaba pasando, hubieron días en los que se desvelaban meditando, tratando de no sentir, rogando por no hacerlo. No estaba entre sus planes, era una regla inquebrantable la cual no tenían que romper. Pero las miradas, las sonrisas que solo entre ellos se dedicaban, las caricias, los besos aparecían y hacían una y otra vez cuestionarse acerca del "Amor".

Se negaban rotundamente a aceptarlo, pero en su negación un grito desesperado por admitir su error encerraba.

¡No¡ No se amaban o por lo menos no como lo hacían todos, con simples palabras.

¡No! No se amaban solo cuando estaban en calma.

No se amaban solo cuando estaban entre las sabanas de una cama.

No se amaban solo cuando estaban frente a los demás.

Ellos aprendieron a amarse en medio del desastre, a cuidarse de sus propios miedos, aprendieron a amarse en medio del dolor, en medio de los problemas, en medio incluso de sus fuertes discusiones.

Se amaban ¡Sí! Por fin lo aceptaron, pero no se amaban como los demás pensaban. Y solo por eso siempre repetían que No se amaban y lo sabían.


End file.
